The Missing Faerie is Still Missing
by xPolarxWhitex
Summary: Link searches for his long lost friend, he's been surching for a year now, and he's currently 18. Sheik appears with some news of his friend's whereabouts...of sorts.


_Laid to the river  
Midsummer, I waved  
A 'V' of black swans  
On with hope to the grave  
_

Link looked up at the sky from his seat at the mouth of Zora's River. A flock of birds flew over head, gaining a small, sad smile from his lips.

With a sigh at his lips, the Hylean stood and called to Epona, who had been grazing just to the other side of the knoll.

It was strange, not having that voice at his ear consoling him and telling him everything was alright.

He really missed Navi.

_And through Red September  
With skies fire-paved  
I begged you appear  
Like a thorn for the holy ones  
_

Mounting the white manned mare, Link spurred her into a quick trot, thinking to go to the lake and ease his worries with a swim, or maybe fishing.

Little did he know how well that would actually work…

_Cold was my soul  
Untold was the pain  
I faced when you left me  
A rose in the rain  
_

As soon as he passed the gates signifying he'd entered the Lake's boundaries, Link dismounted Epona and sent her off to graze on the hills. Since he'd vanquished Gannon a year ago, all of the monsters had fled away to the deepest recesses of the land, bothering no one but their neighbors.

Pulling off his tunic, the Hylean sat down to remove his boots and felt something fly over his head. His neck made a soft crack as he rose his head sharply, looking around at the sky, half alert, half hopeful.

Nothing was there.

_So I swore to the razor  
That never, enchained  
Would your dark nails of faith  
Be pushed through my veins again  
_

He sighed heavily, Link removed his boots completely and dove into the water from one of the pillars surrounding the secret entrance to Zora's Domain. For several long moments, he just swam, around and around the island in the center of the lake, thinking about how lonely he was now that Navi had left him.

Would he be able to find her again, he wondered hopefully. Would he be able to persuade her to join up with him again? Tatl was all right, but she had been annoying and bossy. Not like Navi at all.

_Bared on your tomb  
I am a prayer for your loneliness  
And would you ever soon  
Come above unto me?  
_

"Navi…" the Hylean whispered, pausing mid-stroke to gaze up at the sky. "Where are you?"

A young man watched the blonde-haired Hylean as he swam, sitting with his back against a rock, his scarlet eyes dark and unreadable.

"What are you up to, Link?" he whispered, his voice a soft tenor.

_For once upon a time  
From the binds of your lowliness  
I could always find  
The right slot for your sacred key  
_

Link gazed up at the shoreline, spotting someone he had no seen for a year. "Sheik?" he gasped, disbelieving, swimming toward his old friend. "What are you doing here, Sheik?" he asked in disbelief. "You can't have come to see me."

"You'd be surprised, Link, what a person would do for their friends," the Sheikah said, laughing slightly. His smile, seen only through his mask, faded, his eyes growing grave. "I have found something on your missing friend…"

_Six feet deep is the incision  
In my heart, that bar less prison   
Discolors all with tunnel vision  
Sun setter  
Nymphetamine   
_

Link jumped. '_His missing friend…_' Navi!

"Y-you've found something on Navi?" he asked, shocked into disbelief stronger than the one he just had.

"Yes…I am…unfortunate to inform you that your friend…she's dead."

_Sick and weak from my condition  
This lust, this Vampiric addiction  
To her alone in full submission  
None better  
Nymphetamine  
_

"Navi's…dead?" Link whispered, giving his old friend the wide-eyed look of a man so far in doubt that he did not believe he'd ever trust again.

"I am afraid so, Link…" the golden haired Sheikah said softly, not looking at Link, knowing if he did he would see the one thing he never wanted to see: the Hero of Time, grief stricken and alone.

_Wracked with your charm  
I am circled like prey  
Back in the forest   
Where whispers persuade  
Pour sugar trails  
More white lady laid  
Than pillars of salt  
(Keeping Sodom at night at bay)  
_

Link grabbed Sheik's shoulder, turning him to face him. "Please, Sheik! Please, tell me this isn't true!"

"You know I cannot lie to you, Link," the young man said quietly, not meeting the other man's eyes.

Link stepped back, falling to the ground, his eyes blank. Epona came up to him, nuzzling his arm in comfort, but that did not stir him from his stupor.

_Fall to my arms  
Hold their mesmeric sway  
And dance her to the moon   
As we did in those golden days  
_

Sheik lifted his friend with ease, setting him on the back of Epona gently. He climbed on behind her, leading her toward the Kokiri forest. He knew Link would need to see the familiar décor of his home if he were to ever recover. Sheik also knew that he needed to send for Zelda and Saria; the only two people who knew the Hylean better than himself.

_Christening stars  
I remember there's a way  
We were needle and spoon   
Mislaid in the burning hay  
_

After laying Link in his bed, Sheik left. He told Saria of what he'd learned, then Zelda. After that day, the Sheikah was never again seen in Hyrule for as long as Link lived. He forwent all that was left of his friendship with the Hero of Time to let him live his grief by himself with Saria and Zelda's help.

Sheik's one regret was that he did not tell Link that Navi had died to save Link's life…again.

_Six feet deep is the incision  
In my heart, the bar less prison   
Discolors all with tunnel vision  
Sun setter…_

"_Nymphtemine" © Cradle of Filth _


End file.
